1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to casings in general, and more particularly to an electronic equipment casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many electronic equipments, such as laptop personal computers (PCs), are usually equipped with a wireless antenna. The wireless antenna is so arranged that the antenna will become most sensitive when the electronic equipment is used. In a laptop PC, the antenna is placed above or beside a liquid-crystal display (LCD).
In order to place the wireless antenna above or beside the LCD, it is required that an area of a casing where the wireless antenna is placed be made of a non-conductive material, and the area of the casing where the LCD is housed be made of a lightweight material having excellent strength.
Non-conductive materials such as aramid fiber or the like tend to be inferior in strength to the conductive materials. On the other hand, conductive materials such as carbon fiber are lightweight and with excellent strength, but they are unfit to be used in conjunction with wireless antennae.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved electronic equipment casing for containing an antenna along with a LCD.